Suddenly Inspired
by PluePantha
Summary: Drabbles based off the RoyAi 100 themes. New Drabble Summary: “What the hell does she see in a guy like that?” I asked myself aloud. Only after I said it did I realize what a mistake it was.
1. Gunshot

**Theme #2: Gunshot**

Was it silly to say that she hated him? Her orders were to protect him, watch his back, keep him alive, and this she did every day out on the bloody battlefields of the Ishval war in the east. Now the war was years past and they had come far from those days, but looking back Riza would admit that it had crossed her mind at least twice as she laid on her stomach on the roof of a building gazing through the scope of her sniper rifle for her to simply line his back up with the center of the scope and pull the trigger. But she never did, for many reasons. One being that was strictly against her orders and she was good soldier. However, the most important reason was because Riza was not a cold blooded killer, as she suspecting _him_ to be.

When she was first assigned to protect him, she didn't know anything about him other than his name and rank. When she saw him kill for the first time she was horrified, but not nearly as horrified as when she killed _for_ him for the first time. And this was why she hated him. He was a monster. She could remember vividly the night this all changed, however. She wasn't there when it happened, but she'd heard rumors. Two doctors, dead by his hands, then he tried to take his own life. It was said he was broken, devastated, filled with regret and guilt over the innocent lives he had taken. Were they true? She didn't rightly know, but if it _was_ true, maybe she was wrong about him all along. Walking past his tent that night, she heard no sounds from within. She walked to the entrance and paused.

"Sir?" No answer. She ventured further to open the flap and step just inside. It was dark, with only one lantern lit on the small desk. He was laying on the cot, back facing to her. She called again, but he didn't say anything nor show any sign - - wait! His head turned a little, she couldn't see his face, but she could tell she had his attention. She threw her hand up in a proper salute. "Private Hawkeye, Sir. I'm a sniper assigned to you on the field." He didn't say anything in response. Slowly lowering her unanswered salute, she tried again to engage the broken man before her. "We've never actually met before, and I figured –"

"You save my life every day, yet you admit now that you don't even know if I am worth saving?" His voice was rough, scratchy and low. Unused.

"They were my orders," she responded. This evoked a short and bitter laugh from him.

"Not all orders are rational or worth following…" He turned his head from her with this so that all she could see again was the black mess of hair on the back of his head. "Let me save you the trouble of finding out for yourself, Private Hawkeye, I'm _not_ worth saving…" At hearing this, something inside Riza snapped. She dismissed herself with another quick salute and exited his tent, running back to her own. Her mind was racing. She had a lot of things to sort out, and fast.

Back on the battlefield, Riza laid on her stomach, sprawled out across the top of an abandoned Ishvallan building under the blaring, merciless sun. Her sniper rifle was propped up on the short ledge at perfect height for Riza to see clearly into her scope. Through the glass she found him. Her sharp gaze lingered on his back for a moment as she concentrated, then she pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang out through the chaos, and he turned around in time to see the Ishvallan man that had snuck up behind him fall to the ground, dead. Placing his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun, he scanned the building tops for her. Riza waved her hand in the air to draw his attention. They locked eyes for only a moment, but it seemed much longer to her. Neither smiled or showed any sign of emotion. But they understood. Turning his back to her again he ran off to enter the battle once more. Riza reloaded her rifle with swift practiced hands and in a matter of seconds was back in position on the roof and scanning the area. _'Let me save you the trouble of finding out for yourself, Private Hawkeye, I'm not worth saving…' _ His voice rang in her ears all night.

"I think I'm going to decide that one for myself, Sir," she muttered to herself before pulling the trigger for him again.

**-Fin**

**Authors Notes: Yay! I'm actually rather proud of this one! Funny thing is that it is absolutely NOTHING like what I originally started writing… I mean different tone, mood, theme and everything! **

**Sensei: "So, If Reviews Happiness and Happiness Sooner Update, then…"**

**Student: "…Theeeeen… Reviews Sooner Update?"**

**Sensei: "Very good "**


	2. The person I have to protect

**Drabble #23: The Person I Have to Protect (Riza's POV)**

_The person I have to protect is suave. He walks around with his confident smirk and cocky attitude. He is good looking, and he knows it well. He can have any woman he wants, and often does, adding another one-night stand to the already overwhelming number._

_He is powerful, probably more powerful than he thinks himself to be. I don't mean just physically, though that much cannot be denied. The power he holds over people is amazing. Just a look from him can make even the toughest woman melt at her knees. He receives respect and admiration from his men (Most of the time, anyways) and many are fiercely loyal. He demands this much. Some view him as a threat, his determination and confidence creating problems among the higher-ups that share his same goal. He has power over everyone, even myself; though I'll deny it to my death should the matter ever come up in conversation. He has the power to make my heart flutter and my stomach tie in knots. The power to steal all thoughts from my head and see past my mask with the slightest of efforts. And no one else has ever been able to do that. No one else has ever held that power over me. He doesn't even know he has it._

Roy Mustang sits at his desk, leaning back in his large black chair with booted feet propped up. He has his usual smirk in its usual place. The phone receiver is held to his ear as he silently listens to the person on the other end of the line, the whole while managing to completely overlook the mountains of paperwork yet to be done in front of him. Finally, he speaks.

"Katie Baby, I ju – Yes, I know you like it when I call you that," his smirk widens and giggling can be heard on the other end. Riza rolls her eyes to him from her desk, where she was trying very hard to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her, which was proving to be too difficult a task. She clutched her pen so hard with anger that her knuckles have turned white from the effort. The look she gives her superior officer right then made even him nervous. "Yes, listen babe. I just got some important paperwork in that I really can't put off, so I have to go. Yes… I look forward to seeing you later tonight. Bye." He hangs up the receiver and returns her stare, never loosing eye contact with his very upset looking lieutenant. She sighs with frustration and turns back to her work. He shrugs and follows suit. "Sheesh, Hawkeye. What's got you so angry all of a sudden?" Riza snaps her pen down on her desk and looks up at him again in disbelief.

_The person I have to protect… Is an Idiot!_

**-Fin**

**Authors Notes: I'm not too sure how much I like this one… I had this image in my head of how it was going to go, but when I actually set out to write it, it proved much more difficult than I expected. Didn't turn out exactly the way I originally thought, but I guess it's ok the way it is. I don't know. I might be just too overcritical of my own work. We'll see what you guys think.**

**Rizahawkeye21: I wasn't sure if you meant to continue what I already wrote or not, but it was my fault for not specifying that it was a drabble except for in the summary. I fixed that though. I was torn for a while after reading your comment, however, I was considering making a continuation, but decided against it. I think I like it too much to mark it up with a sequel XD**

**Dixie Cup of Doom: XD Love the name, just have to say that first. Thanks for the comments, they really made me happy. And nothing is wrong with having too much chocolate o.0 **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Oh lord? Good or bad? I'm thinking to you mean bad, but that's only taking into account the comment you left on my other fic. I hope these aren't negative comments, 'cause then I'll be really sad…**

**Shadow Dreamer 27: Wow… -Blushes- Thankeez! This means sooo much to me, you have no idea. And anonymous comments enabled! (Didn't even know they were disabled until you mentioned it.)**

**HollyWriter: There were supposed to be equal signs between certain words in that little shpeal, but I guess doesn't allow that symbol. But thanks for the comments!**


	3. Until that Day

**Drabble #100: Until that Day**

One day the laws would change and their relationship would no longer be a problem. With that invisible wall between them knocked down there would be nothing holding them back.

One day he would do it. He would get up the courage to do what he never pictures himself doing. He was a bachelor through and through and often enjoyed it. He had had countless women, and never saw himself settling down with any of them. But this woman was different, and one day he would ask her to marry him.

He would be wearing black and looking very sharp with his hair combed back, and she would be absolutely stunning in her white gown and her blonde hair all done up in curls. They would face each other before the alter and tell each other of their undying love, and he would mean every word of it with all his heart and soul. Everyone would be there to witness it; his family and her family, Havok, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. Armstrong would be sitting in the pews with teary eyes and a box of tissues. Edward and Alphonse Elric would be there as well, and of course Alphonse would have his body back. And by his side the whole time would be Hughes, his best friend and best man, grinning like an idiot. As soon as it was all done he would jump at her and kiss her passionately, holding her close to him because he loves her and can never get enough. They would break the kiss, the first one their new lives together, and he would place his forehead against hers. They would look into each others eyes and smile ear to ear, and he would fall for her all over again. Only then would they remember their audience and turn to face them, her hand in his forever.

One day he would wake up in his bed just as he did every morning, but that morning his first image would be her. She would be sleeping peacefully on her side, arm cradling her head in her slumber, back to him. Her golden hair would glow in the morning hues cast from the open windows, falling gently over her shoulders to the silk laden bed. And he would smile because she was wonderful and she was his. Then he would curl up behind her, wrap her in his arms and kiss her cheek. She would stir lightly and mumble something incoherent before drifting back off to sleep. He would think back to the times when she woke up at the crack of dawn, leaving him to sleep the morning away by himself, because if they were to show up to work together all sorts of rumors would fly. He would be happy that that was no longer the case.

One day they would be able to bicker like an old married couple. Sure, they already sort of did that, but it would be different. They would argue about different things. Now they fought about paperwork and miniskirts, but one day they would fight about whether or not the couch looked better against the wall by the door or over near the windows. One day they would fight about who got the last blueberry muffin for breakfast and who had to make some toast. And one day they would fight about what to name their unborn child. She would want one name, and he would want another. She would throw both ideas out the window and propose another, and he would counter it with a second idea of his own. At this she would yell at him to let the pregnant moody woman have her way, and he would give her that cocky grin of his, kiss her cheek, and tell her that he would leave the name picking in her capable hands. And one day the child would be born, and he/she would be beautiful in every way imaginable. On this day he would finally understand Hughes' obsession with his family.

One day all of this would come to pass, he made a promise to himself, and even to her though not in nearly as many words, nor as detailed. But until that day he was content sitting at his desk, dodging his paperwork, and stealing glances at her from across the room.

**-Fin**

**Authors Notes: Finally! Another drabble written! I started writing this when I was visiting my best friend in Manhattan; I was sitting at her roommate's desk on a roll while she wrote her Chemistry research paper at her desk right next to me, but then her roommate actually showed up. This girl is such a ditz! And she was so loud and had her friends over and all that jazz and I just couldn't concentrate anymore, I seriously kept rereading the same sentence 10 times in a row! It was so annoying and I gave up. But I finally got off my lazy bum and finished it, and now I present it to everyone here **

**Silverwitch07: I'm really happy you enjoyed it! I loved the last line too! Hope to keep you as happy with future fics. –Big smile-**

**HollyWriter: Great to hear from you again! I like RoyXMaes as well, though that pairing seems to get less fandom which is just sad. But I guess considering you aren't a big fan of RoyXRiza and you like it, then I must be doing a good job. You're reviews obviously mean a lot to me.**

**Lovely Flower: You're English is wonderful! I mean, I studied Spanish for 7 years in school and still can't speak an ounce of it, haha! Thanks for the review!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yes… I think all females can relate to Riza in that drabble… Men can be so dense sometimes! **

**Shadow Dreamer 27: I agree that the first one was better. But I guess they can't all be masterpieces. I shall try harder next time. Hopefully this one is ok. And I'm happy to make you laugh, that was my goal!**

**Rizahawkeye21: You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that from you. I love your writing so much and I feel like I just got a really big award and met my idol!**

**MoonStarDutchess: Haha, Yes Ma'am!**


	4. Hairclip

**Drabble #52: Hairclip**

_Beepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbe-_

A slender feminine hand reached out from under the black sheets and landed on top of the alarm clock, switching it off. The blonde yawned and stretched out on the bed, glancing over at the figure lying next to her. The dark haired man still slept peacefully, slight smile on his lips.

Riza Hawkeye was used to waking up in the early hours of the morning, but this morning she was unusually tired. Of course, Roy had kept her up late last night, so that could be contributing to it. With a sigh she pushed the covers off of her and climbed out of the bed.

She sauntered out of the bedroom, down the hall toward the kitchen, feeling slightly chilly in her white nightgown that didn't even reach halfway to her knees. Fifteen minutes later she sat comfortably at the small kitchen table sipping her morning cup of lemon tea. She held the mug with both hands, closed her eyes and lifted the hot tea closer to her face, cherishing the warmth if gave off. When she had finished her second mug (something she only had when she felt she needed that extra push) she rinsed out the mug in the sink. Then she started the coffee maker. She never drank the stuff, but by the time it was ready to drink she'd have to get Roy up and out of bed, and he was a big coffee drinker. Speaking of Roy…

She shuffled her slipper-clad feet over to the doorway of the kitchen and peered down the hallway into the bedroom. Roy was still sleeping soundlessly. Sometimes she was amazed by his ability to sleep. She was sure that if left to his own devices he'd sleep until noon every day and then only show up to work on days he felt like getting all cleaned up and dressed in his uniform. It was a good thing he wasn't left to his own devices then, right? But Riza indulged him in the morning and let him sleep later than she did… In other words she gave up on trying to wake him up. It was useless to even try before 7am, and even that was pushing it.

Crossing the hall to the bathroom, Riza turned the knobs in the shower to her preferred temperature and then grabbed a towel from the small linens closet near the door. She set the towel down on the towel rack and stripped out of her nightgown and slippers, then climbed into the waiting tub. When she was finished showering and drying off, she wrapped the towel around her body and tucked the top into itself so that she could let go without it falling to the floor. She slipped her feet back into her slippers and approached the mirror above the sink. Taking her comb, she gently worked the tangles out of her hair until it was all smooth and well groomed.

She left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. _Still sleeping like a baby_, she thought after looking at Roy on the bed. He had taken advantage of her leaving and wrapped himself into a cocoon of blankets. She had to admit that it was adorable, and she smiled gently as she opened the closet door and reached to the back for a clean, freshly pressed uniform still hanging in the bag from the dry cleaners. Having gathered her things she returned to the bathroom.

Riza dressed in silence and made sure she looked clean cut in the full length mirror on the back of the door. She then applied a small amount of make up. While she wasn't some girly-girl, she was still female and did like to look presentable, and to do that she did need some concealer, powder, and lip gloss, but that was all she ever used. Nice and simple. And unless you saw her apply it with your own eyes, you'd probably doubt it was even there.

Next she reached up to the top of the mirror above the sink where she always put her brown hairclip at night, but felt nothing. Her features shifted to confusion as she groped around, but still she didn't find it. Odd… She was a creature of habit, and she _always_ put the clip up there. Standing on tippy-toes to get a better look she confirmed her suspicions… The clip was not there.

She looked around the bathroom, trying to see if she had lost her mind and put it somewhere else last night. Nothing. Her eyes scanned the floor around the sink. Had it fallen? Not likely. She entered the bedroom.

"Roy," she called. No response. "Roy," she tried again, "Do you know where I put my hairclip last night? I can't find it…" She searched the top of the dresser by the bed and was now sifting through the drawers. _Nothing!_ It was safe to say that she was getting rather upset. This had never happened before, she was always so organized. And Roy was being no help to her at all. "Let's go, Roy. You should get up now anyway, it's 7:30." She looked over at him from her spot by the bed. Surprisingly he was already awake. Even more surprising was the smile on his lips as he toyed with the object in his hands. Her hairclip!

"Looking for this?" he asked, obviously amused and enjoying himself. His voice was low and raspy, having been used for the first time since last night. Riza fixed him with a glare.

"Roy, how did you get my clip?" His smirk widened as he lay on his back in the bed, fingering the hairclip with both his hands above his face.

"I took it last night and hid it over here."

"Why?" Riza asked, exasperated and annoyed. She held her hand out to him, silently requesting for its safe return into her possession. Roy just looked at her and shook his head.

"Come get it."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Then I guess you have to go to work with your hair down," he replied simply. Riza shifted her weight looking very angry with these games he was playing. She couldn't go to work with her hair down and he knew it. Not only was it a dress code violation –_Females with long hair must wear their hair up in a style that prevents any _of_ it from touching the back collar_- but it would also destroy the image she worked so hard to build around the office. No, she needed that hairclip.

Riza placed one knee on the edge of the bed, followed by the other, as she crawled over to Roy in the center. Roy watched her and as she reached out to grab it from him he pulled it over his head out of her reach. She gave him that look of hers again that meant death to all that crossed her and shifted a little closer, leaned over him and reached out farther for it. He pulled it away again and just as she was about to shout her protest, his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her flat against him. She struggled as he flipped over, switching positions with her. Roy smirked down at her as her cheeks flushed.

"Roy, get off of me."

"No." He started gently kissing under her chin, pushing the collar of her uniform away to give him access to her neck.

"We don't have time for this."

"We have an hour and a half…"

"Work starts at 8, Roy, even if you don't show up until 9!" She protested but she wasn't struggling or trying to get away. He laughed into her shoulder.

"I know. I set your alarm clock ahead an hour last night…"

"You… What?"

"It's only 6:30."

"ROY MUSTANG HOW DARE – " he cut off her yelling by pressing his lips to hers. She silenced in the kiss, and soon returned it. Roy deepened it and let his hands begin to roam before he broke the contact and looked down into the blushing blonde's eyes. He shifted his weight above her, bringing his hand in between them and showing her the hairclip. She reached out and took it from him, this time meeting no resistance. She looked down at the clip she wanted so badly only moments before and smiled. Then she reached her arm out and placed the clip gently on the surface of the nightstand, where it would _hopefully_ remain. Roy chuckled as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into another passionate kiss.

**-Fin**

**Authors Notes: All of your reviews inspired me to actually update within a reasonable amount of time (Even though it probably completely sucks). See, Reviews are wonderful things, Give me more. XD I just got reminded of that sludge demon in Miyazaki's _Spirited Away_, "Feeed meeeee!" -Little green frog man comes hopping down the hallway- "Here comes the rich man! He's very very rich! His butt keeps betting bigger so there's more of it to kiss!" Oh… I amuse myself…**

**Rizahawkeye21: Thankeez very mucho! Love to RoyAi forever!**

**MoonStarDutchess: Oddly enough, I've never had Ovalteen before… Does that make me weird? And it is SOOOO true that RoyAi is good for your mood. It always manages to make me happy when I'm sad or calm me down when I'm upset… It's so wonderful!**

**Shadow Dreamer 27: Good! I'm so happy you liked it, because you'll probably hate this one… So I guess if you like 2 out of 4 of my drabbles, I'm still doing OK….Right?**

**HollyWriter: AHAHA Somehow I can't picture Roy getting that bad. It would be funny, but then Hughes wouldn't be a one of a kind character, and that would just be sad.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1. and Only: Men are SOOO weaker than women! Sure they might be physically stronger, but women have that scary Maternal Instinct thing where they can kick anyone's if it's to protect a loved one. I know, I've experienced it myself. Women are mentally stronger as well, and you know what they say "The Pen is mightier than the Sword" Wait… That saying has nothing to do with this… Oh well, you get my point. When I was younger I was a _huge _chess buff and I always used to say that proof that women were more powerful than men was right in the game as old as time. The King is useless. It can only move one space at a time and often sits unmoved behind its Pawns and Rooks. The Queen, however, is the most powerful piece on the board, and most valued. It can move in any direction and as many spaces as it wants… I actually posted this story just so that I could answer your review… Wait… Was that the plan? To trick me into updating faster? You're a tricky person, you are!**

**Unexpection: Thank you! And it's nice to hear from you! Happy to make you feel all fluffy inside! XD**


	5. Before Sleep

**Drabble #58: Before Sleep**

His dark eyes watched the soft red light thrown off by the glowing numbers on his alarm clock. 2:13 am. _Fifty-six, Fifty-Seven, Fifty-Eight, Fifty-Nine, Sixty…_ 2:14 am. And the count began all over again. _One, Two, Three…_

Yellow lights moved slowly across the ceiling as a car drove by on the street outside, casting eerie shadows in every corner of his bedroom. Roy sighed and shifted his gaze back to the alarm clock, continuing his counting ritual. He was very aware of the other sleeping forms in his room. Black Hayate, now a full-grown dog, was curled up in a ball in his own doggie bed that Roy had bought for the faithful pet last Christmas. The other form was that of Riza Hawkeye, sleeping on her back, left hand up by her forehead, right arm draped over her stomach. Her face was turned the other way, but he was sure she looked very serene and peaceful. Which was why he hated to do this, but she would forgive him for it.

"Riza?" he whispered, shifting his position slightly, laying on his side with his head propped up by his elbow. He reached up and gently shook her bare shoulder. "Riza, are you asleep?" He got an annoyed sigh as his response.

"I'm awake now," the blonde stated groggily, rubbing her face with her left hand as she turned her head to look at the man who had dared to disturb her. She intended to snap at him for it, but when she saw the exhaustion in his eyes, the only emotion she felt was worry. "Roy, what's wrong?" He looked at her for a few more moments before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He let out a deep sigh before answering her.

"I can't sleep…"

"Did you try counting sheep? That's what my grandfather always told me to do when I was a child," she suggested.

"There are exactly 31,536,000 seconds in a year…" he replied simply. Riza blinked for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that one.

"Ok, not exactly sheep, but it works." Despite herself, she felt a small smile form on her lips. That whole counting thing had never put her to sleep either. In fact, she could think of only one thing that would always put her to sleep. Riza moved onto her side, cuddling up to Roy. She wrapped her free arm around him and rested her head on his chest, by his neck. She listened to his breathing and heartbeat for a minute before she closed her eyes and started to hum.

"Riza…"

"Shhh," she silenced him before continuing her soft humming. After a while, she began to sing. She wasn't a great singer, especially not at 2:20 in the morning, and hardly ever let others hear her, but she figured Roy needed it right now. "_Look_ _into my eyes, you'll see, what you mean to me. Search your heart…_" she yawned, "_Search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for…_"

"_Can't tell me it's… not… worth dyin'… for…_" Roy continued as his eyes shut and his breathing became steady and deep. Riza closed her eyes once more, smiling as she listened to him finally fall asleep. Her head gently rose and fell with the light motion of his chest as he slept.

"_You know it's true, everything I do… I do it… for… You…_" she finished as she followed him into sleep.

**-Fin**

**Authors Notes: Yey! An Update! Pure fluffiness for your enjoyment! The song is Bryan Adam's "Everything I do I do it for you" and this was inspired by a romantic act from my boyfriend regarding this song. Be kind if you don't like it, I'm kind of facing a lack of inspiration right now. You're lucky I even got this out. It took me hours because I just wasn't very into it… I shall try harder to make the next one better than this one was, I promise! I have many people to reply to now…**

**Shadow Dreamer 27: Thank you, Hairclip was written while I was bored at work on scraps of paper. Hey, I was bored and inspired; I had to get it out of my system, right? And I sent you the link VIA email a while ago… I think… I kind of remember doing it, but it's all a little fuzzy.**

**MoonStarDutchess: o.0 Am I gay? Of all the questions I was expecting, it wasn't that one. XD I can promise you I'm female and that I love my boyfriend very much. The only girl I can remember mentioning loving in my journal was Jen, my best friend whom I would be lost without… Was that who you meant?**

**ooOAnimeChildOoo: Thankeez x3!**

**HollyWriter: Haha, Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it so much.**

**Momo Shinobi: Wait, you wish you had a guy who reset your alarm an hour early and pissed you off by stealing your things? o.0 Or do you just wish you had Roy? 'Cause there's a difference! XD**

**Hashiba42: Thankeez x2!**

**Unexpection: I made you feel fluffy again? Great, my job was done! –Hug-**

**RizaHawkeye21: Thank you, and of course I'll write more… It just might take a while, haha!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: XD Are you trying to intimidate me? Smartest girl in your class, hmm? Well, I can't claim to be the smartest in my graduating class, but I did graduate from one of the most prestigious college-prep high schools in my region in the top 5 percent. I guess I sacrificed being #1 for sports, I was pretty well rounded in school, getting good grades and participating in lots of extracurricular activities. And whatever I lacked in genius I made up for in common sense (Something those who beat me out seriously lacked!) And about the 'All anime boys being pervs' question, -thinks of a boy who isn't one- Well there is… No… Maybe… Or how about…Nah… You know what, Yes, all anime boys pretty much are perverts! There must be a law written somewhere. Gaia? I am on Gaia (SN: Maidenjenni) Or you can talk to me on AIM through the name Maidennelke (Which is also my name on Yahoo, but I don't know anyone on Yahoo so I never sign on)**

**Evilteddybear: Thank you so much, reading your views really made my day, haha! You rock my socks off! Hope to keep you so pleased in the future!**

**Zurizip: Thanks for commenting. I'm happy you liked Hairclip and Gunshot. I know what you mean about the term 'Baby' coming from Roy's mouth, but I couldn't really think of something right at that moment, so I guess it had to do.**


	6. Scenery from a Car Window

**Drabble #64: Scenery from a Car Window**

You know the saying, TGIF. Thank God it's Friday. I love Fridays, they are so wonderful. They signify the end of the week, the long and boring paper-filled week, complete with a side of nagging from Hawkeye. Fridays mean that I don't have to show my face around the office again until Monday morning. That's two full days of relaxation and doing what I want, when I want to do it. So, as I stated before, Fridays are truly wonderful things.

This Friday, in particular, was extra special. Not only was there some good news from Hughes and less paperwork than normal, but I also had myself a date. You see, Tuesday one of the usual secretaries called out sick, and her replacement was a tall, leggy blonde with pretty blue eyes and a great sense of humor. She seemed to take an immediate liking to yours truly (naturally!) and the plans pretty much worked themselves out from there. It was like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I took the car myself, instead of having Havok or Hawkeye drive me like I normally would, and picked my blue-eyed baby up at her apartment. She was dressed in a cute little red number that didn't leave much to the imagination. Goodness, she was beautiful. My plans for the night were to take her dancing and just show her a good time, and although it was not in my original plans, the sexual tension between the two of us was suffocating, and we ended up at the decision she would be coming back to my flat with me when the night was over. Her suggestion actually, but who was I to argue with that? I think if I had refused, the bartender himself would have reached right over the counter and tried to knock some sense into my head. No, the thought to say no simply never crossed my mind.

So around midnight we found ourselves driving down Main Street in the direction of my place. We were chatting about everything and anything that came to mind. A rare silence fell between us as I concentrated extra hard on the road (I admit that I had just a few drinks in me at the time.) To my surprise she took her hand and moved to rest it on my thigh. I glanced down at it, then over at her. She had that look on her face, that irresistible one that women have. I gulped and quickly turned my attention back to where we were going. What I saw then shocked me even more.

Hawkeye. She was walking down the street on the sidewalk. She looked nice out of her uniform, dressed in a conservative yet extremely flattering knee-length black skirt and a nice black blouse. Her golden hair was down about her shoulders. She held her head high as she took her dog, Black Hayate, for a late night walk. Even though I hardly ever saw Hawkeye in such a state, this was not what had shocked me. What got to me was that fact that she was not alone at this late hour. She was walking next to Fuery. Kain Fuery of all people! And she was smiling and laughing with him as they turned the corner out of my sight. I was hit with a sudden and severe pang of jealousy and curiosity, and it was then I made the mistake of turning my head to try desperately to keep the pair in my vision. What were they doing? Where were they going? My anger rose and I didn't even understand exactly why. A scream brought me back from my thoughts.

I looked over at the woman in the car with me as she pulled back in her seat and pointed out the windshield. She yelled my name and I turned my attention back to the road, only to find I was driving on the wrong side! My heart leaped out of my body and was racing as I swerved back onto the correct side of the road, nearly hitting the car next to me, slammed on the brakes and collided head on into a tree. When the dust settled and we had completely stopped moving, an almost deafening silence filled out ears. I was lost. It all happened so fast, I couldn't figure out where I was at first. Only one thought was on my mind. Hawkeye and Fuery!

"What the hell does she see in a guy like that?" I asked myself aloud. Only after I said it did I realize what a mistake it was.

"Excuse me! You just almost got us killed and all you have to say is something about another woman! You didn't even ask if I was alright! Thank goodness I had my seatbelt on because from the looks of it your thoughts are elsewhere and it's going to kill me!" and she just kept going. I got chewed out for another half an hour before she climbed out of the car insisting that she would walk home because she couldn't spend another minute in my company. She even topped it off with a "never talk to me again!"

My severely bruised ego and I sat in my ruined car until two in the morning waiting for help to arrive. I had to spend all of Saturday in the auto body shop arguing with the mechanics about their outrageous prices, and I had no car on Sunday, so spent the whole rainy day brooding by myself in my flat. Monday morning rolled around and I slept in. Woke up at 10am to discover my alarm clock died over the night. I walked into work two hours late with a small black cloud hovering over my head, and when any of my subordinates had the nerve to ask me what was wrong, I shot them a look that could kill.

**-Fin**

**Authors Notes: Don't kill me, please! College tends to take up a lot of time. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I had mixed thoughts about this drabble. I don't like the beginning, but I think that's only because I don't like the idea of Roy out with a girl other than Riza. But I was very careful with my wording in the first half, especially about the date. It was important to me to stress that Roy hadn't planned on taking the girl back to his place, because I hate it when people think he's a slut. He isn't, and I was careful with my wording to try and get that point across. I really like the end though. I think it's kind of humorous. But I need to know what ya'll think about it, because we all know the writer tends to be way too over-critical of their own work.**

**And there are too many people to give individual replies to like I usually do, so I have to cut it down. I just don't have the attention span, sorry.**

**Unexpection: Always a pleasure to receive reviews from you. I'm very happy you enjoyed it. Wasn't it super sweet?**

**Shadow Dreamer 27: Thanks, and here is the next one, so I hope I didn't let you down. I find that is my worst fear about writing these, that I'll disappoint the readers.**

**Rizahawkeye21: You know, I never tried counting sheep myself, but I don't think it would work for me either. I'd end up challenging myself to stay awake just to get to a really high number, and that just defeats the whole purpose! Hope you like this one too!**

**MoonStarDutchess: LMAO, Don't worry, I wasn't offended or anything, it just caught me off guard. Thanks for the compliment on my last drabble.**

**OoOAnimeChildOoo: What's a C2? But if it's a good thing to be added to, then yea sure, add it! And thanks for the lollypop!**

**Thanks to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only for her one word review. And to Hurley's Belial as well!**

**One final one, to the OptimisticPessimist, My calculations were correct in the last drabble. You might want to recheck yours. Sometimes calculators die, you know, so I always put in a simple problem that I know the answer to first, to make sure it gives me the right answer, and then put in the actual problem. Just saves a lot of trouble.**


End file.
